Titanomachia
by JarkosofTroy
Summary: Kronos's rise came early, but the Great Prophecy didn't. Now, Percy Jackson, a 14-year-old escaped slave, must lead his squad of demigods against the Titans and fulfill his destiny. Pairing undecided. AU, obviously. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I came up with this idea with inspiration from two other PJO fanfics: The Everlasting War by B3ng3eanc3 and The Hope of Olympus by chronos the cookie thief. Neither of them are complete, and there are some major differences between them, but they both have the basic concept of the Second Titan War beginning much earlier than in the books, and thus being fought for much longer and becoming more like an actual war. Without further ado, the prologue to** _ **Titanomachia**_ **!**

* * *

Six years ago, the world was thrown into chaos when Kronos rose with the aid of a traitorous son of Zeus. In the initial attack, starting with Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter via the Labyrinth, and then moving to focus on assaulting Olympus and defending Othrys, lead to very few demigods escaping with their freedom and the Mist being shattered by the raw power used during the battle.

The Titans were repelled from Olympus and New York, and the Romans managed to get a cohort's worth across the country to the protection of Olympus, and the few surviving Amazons did so as well. Many mortals also fled to New York, and the gods set up a kingdom in the New York metropolitan area, named Propýrgio, the Greek word for bastion.

Those demigods and mortals that weren't killed or taken as personal slaves by the Titans were sent to slave camps, where they are used for heavy manual labour, experimentation, and entertainment such as gladiatorial combat. One of these slaves goes by the name Perseus Jackson, and he is a demigod. A son of Poseidon, to be exact.

When the Titan War began, he was but eight, and on a trip to Boston. When the army of monsters came, his mother died, but not before telling him to run for his life. His little legs weren't able to escape the forces tracking him down. The monsters wanted to eat him, but the commanders ordered he be taken as a slave, and so he was.

In his time at the slave camp, it was revealed that he was a demigod, but not his exact parentage. Additionally, he became part of a group of demigods that were planning to escape together. Their leader was Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. The other members were Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus with the rare gift of fire, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite with the gift of charmspeak, Will Solace, son of Apollo with a penchant for healing, Katie Gardiner, daughter of Demeter who was skilled with controlling plants, and Malcolm Lawson, a son of Athena who had an interest in crossbows.

When Perseus, or Percy as he liked to be called, was fourteen, his group finally escaped. Some others escaped as well, and went with the group. As they trekked from the camp in Virginia up the Eastern Seaboard, they gathered quite a few refugees and weapons. However, about midway through the journey, Luke, having grown jealous of how people in the group were looking to Percy for leadership instead of him, first tried to convince them to join the Titans, and then stabbed Percy just below the ribcage with a poisoned dagger, before running off.

Shocked and saddened at this sudden betrayal, the group did their best to keep Percy alive and make it to Propýrgio. Despite various trial and tribulations, the group makes it to the wall defending the kingdom, and are ushered in by the soldiers. The group now awaits news on the status of their leader, Percy Jackson…

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to vote on the poll for what the pairing should be. I won't be updating this for a while so I can right the next few chapters so I can have a stockpile, as well as work on my other stories. The poll will be closed on Sunday March 13th, so make sure to get your vote in before then!**

 **Cya later!**

 **-JarkosofTroy, writer of fanfiction**


	2. Chapter I - Recovery

**A/N: So, I know I said that I would wait for a while to update this, but I just wanted to update this now. Keep the story in the latest updated, y'know? Also, I am sorta disappointed that the poll hasn't gotten any votes yet...*shrugs* Without further ado, Chapter I of Titanomachia, Recovery!**

* * *

 **PIPER POV**

I WAS WORRIED. Why? Well, one of my friends and leaders had betrayed them and my entire group, and stabbed the other leader with a poisoned dagger. _Poisoned!_ We had still trekked up the Eastern Seaboard with the leader, Percy Jackson, doing their best to keep him alive, but he had been in a coma since the stabbing and betrayal. When we finally reached Propýrgio's walls, we got Percy medical attention as fast as we could, and now the entire group was waiting for news on his condition.

I looked around the room, taking in the appearances of the other four members of the group. Katie, the only other girl, had dirt brown hair that was kept in a simple ponytail and her irises were the colour of grass, befitting a daughter of Demeter. However, these eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, due to her crying about the fact that their leader could very well die. The de-facto second-in-command, Malcolm Lawson, was doing better - his piercing grey eyes weren't puffy, and it was difficult to mess up his close-cropped golden blonde hair. Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus who could control fire, had his face in his hands, so I could only see his curly brown hair. Will Solace was doing his best to comfort Katie, but he looked sad as well, putting a damper on his surfer-esque look.

It was then that a doctor, with the blonde hair and blue eyes of a child of Apollo, walked into the room.

"Good news! We've managed to get the poison out of his system, and he should make a full recovery," he announced in a cheerful voice.

"When will he wake up?" inquired Malcolm.

The doctor looked at his watch and hummed. "He should be awake at around eight AM tomorrow. I suggest that you five should go find lodging for the night, and return in the morning."

We looked at each other, before nodding and standing up from our seats. The group then walked out the door of the hospital waiting room. We rode the elevator down to the lobby before exiting the building. Artemis's chariot was just peaking over the horizon, and it was getting dark. Malcolm lead us to one of the many helpful maps of the nearby area. We were currently in Manhattan, and in the immediate area, there was only one hotel: Elysium Suites.

The group made the decision to sleep there for a night, before returning to the hospital to check in on Percy. Using the money we had gotten during our trip, we managed to pay for two rooms: one for the boys, one for the girls. They both had two beds, so Katie and I got to sleep in our own beds, while the Stolls had to share a bed.

As I snuggled up in my blanket, trying to go asleep, I had thoughts about Percy and what our group was going to do now. Were we going to try and live as normal a life as we could, or would we fight against the people that took everything from us? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **THALIA POV**

I SIGHED AS I put my forehead in my hand and my elbow on the desk I was sitting at. I had been put in charge of gathering information on the new group of demigods that had shown up today with their leader in a coma. Based on what I got from the hospital the leader, Percy Jackson, had been admitted to, he wouldn't be awake until tomorrow morning, and the rest of the group had already left to get some sleep.

Just the thought of sleep causes me to yawn, right before somebody walks into the room. Said person is my twin, Jason Grace. I'm the daughter of Zeus, he's the son of Dad's Roman form, Jupiter. How are we twins, then? I once asked by friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, how it was possible. It wasn't fun.

"How's the intel gathering going, sis?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been able to get anything yet since I just finished reading all the info we already have, and the leader's in a coma and won't be awake until tomorrow, and the rest of the group have already gone to get some sleep."

"Thinking about following their example?"

"Yeah," I said, distorted by my yawn.

He chuckled. "So am I. See you later, sis."

"You too, little bro."

I put the sheet of paper with Ancient Greek neatly printed on it, listing all the information we already had on Leo Valdez, into the folder I'd taken it from, containing the dossiers on all the other members of the group. Following this, I stood up and began to walk from the military building to the barracks where my squad slept.

When I reached our barracks, I was greeted by my squad's tank, Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares. "Hey, boss."

"Hey to you too, LaRue."

A small snort of laughter brought our attention to Michael Yew, son of Apollo, our archer and healer. "That rhymed. You were a poet and you didn't know it."

I groaned. Apollo is also the god of poetry, so of course his son is going to say something like that.

"So, how's the investigation on the newbies going, boss?"

"I only know what's in the dossiers so far. The leader's in a coma and the rest had most likely already gone to sleep by the time I was finished reading up about them. I'm going to interrogate them tomorrow, after I get a good night's sleep, so good night."

As the daughter of Zeus walked down to the girl's room in their barracks, the daughter of Ares called teasingly, "Don't let the bedbugs bite, boss!"

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

I woke up groggily in a hospital bed, trying to remember what had caused me to end up in said bed. I then remembered: it was Luke! The traitor stabbed me with a dagger and ran! Still, we were only about halfway to Propýrgio when that happened; I highly doubted that it would take me that long to wake up after simply being stabbed.

Arriving to answer my questions was a doctor that looked like a surfer except for his clothes - they made it obvious his profession. "Ah! The patient is awake. How do you feel?"

As I went to talk, I realized that my throat was _parched._ "Fine, except for feeling very thirsty," I croaked.

The doctor shrugged. "That is to be expected. After all, you _were_ in a coma for about five days!"

I gaped, before shaking my head and coming to my senses. "I don't think a normal dagger wound would cause that."

"This wasn't a normal dagger." The doctor frowned. "It had a poison on it. The poison is what sent you into the coma. The medic in your group was only able to heal the stab, not get the poison out of your system."

I ground his teeth in anger. Not only did Luke stab me in the back, both literally and figuratively, he used a poisoned blade, the dishonorable _kátharma_! I forced myself to relax and think about the rest of the people that had been betrayed by Luke.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're in the waiting room, ready to see you. Speaking of that," he trailed off as he put his hand on a button that I guessed was an intercom of some sort. "Could Malcolm Lawson, Katie Gardiner, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Will Solace please come to room 306? The patient is ready to see you."

A smile crossed my face as I saw the people that had been in the slave camp with me for the past six years enter the room. The first person to reach me was Katie Gardiner, who had practically flung herself at me with a hug, but she was still gentle.

"P-Percy! Y-you're ok-okay! I th-th-thought y-you were go-going t-to d-" That was when she stopped talking and just cried into my hospital shirt.

"It's okay, Kate. I'm here now, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere, it's okay, Kate," I said in a low, quiet voice as I patted her back, attempting to comfort her. As I looked at the others, a small smirk twisted my mouth. "Maybe you should let the others take their turns with me, Kate," I whispered.

"Oh. Oh, right." The daughter of Demeter stepped back, as her face flushed. The next second, almost all of them were around me. Will, being the doctor in our little group, checked me over for any remaining injuries, even though I had been in hospital just last night.

Piper spoke first. "So, _fearless leader_ , what are we going to do now?"

I playfully glared at her for the nickname, before raising an eyebrow, silently asking for more specificity.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, are we going to try to be normal citizens, or are we going to," she punched her palm with her fist, "fight the people that took everything from us?"

I looked over the entire group. "I'm not sure. Maybe we should have a vote?" That garnered the attention of everybody else.

"So, all in favor of joining the military and fighting the Titans?"

Everybody raised their hands. "So, it is unanimous. As soon as I am out of the hospital," there were some chuckles, "we will enlist in the military to fight the Titans."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, before it opened. Stepping through it was a girl around my age with short spiky black hair that framed her face, electric blue eyes, and freckles across her nose.

"Hello. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I'm here to investigate the group of demigods that arrived in Propýrgio yesterday."

* * *

 **A/N: So, make sure to review with feedback so I can improve my writing, and vote on the poll so I know what pairing you want!**

 _ **kátharma:**_ **Son of a bitch. Greek. Found via Google Translate.**


	3. Chapter II - Enlistment

**A/N: Heya! This is finally chapter II of Titanomachia. I haven't really been feeling it - I've been feeling much more in the mood for CoLaD, but I have set a schedule, and I will stick to it. And by schedule, I mean I alternate weeks for which story I focus on. I don't have a strict upload schedule.**

 **Onto the pairing - the poll was actually a tie, though only two people voted in it. (sadface) One person voted for Perlia, and another voted for Perzoe. Due to it being a tie, it has come to me to make the decision between those two. Due to personal tastes, I have made the decision to make this story Perlia. Now, without further adieu, Chapter II of Titanomachia!**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

" _Hello. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. I'm here to investigate the group of demigods that arrived in_ _Propýrgio yesterday."_

"Hello. I'm Percy Jackson, son of unknown. I'm the leader of this little group."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "Son of unknown? That's odd...If you want, we have a test that can tell you who your godly parent is."

I shrugged. "I'll take it later. Now, you were here to investigate us?"

"Yup," she answered, popping the _p_ , "standard procedure."

She glanced down at a clipboard she was holding, which I assumed had the questions she was going to ask us. "First of all, were you taken to a slave camp?"

I shuddered, before answering in the positive. It continued, with the daughter of Zeus making sure not to ask any questions about what we experienced in the camp early on. Following us answering questions about our lives before the war, she gently transitioned to the subject of the slave camp. We told her about the labor we did, as well as the entertainment part - gladiatorial combat against monsters and other slaves, and _other_ forms of entertainment for the Titans. None of us went into detail, as we didn't want to relive those memories.

"Well, now that I've learned what I could of your pasts from you, it's time for me to ask you guys what you were planning on doing?"

I looked around the room, at everybody else. "We were actually planning on enlisting when I got out of here."

Thalia didn't look surprised. "Well, you do have the right number for a squad, and you've gotta have skills to trek up the Eastern Seaboard and survive. Still, you'll have to go through training before you can officially become a squad in the military."

"What's the training like?" asked Piper.

"It's three months long. For the first month, you learn Greek-style combat, the second month you learn Roman-style combat, and the third you learn to combine the two. At the end you pick your equipment, and then you officially become a squad, with a name of your choosing."

Malcolm shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

Thalia looked down at the paper held by the clipboard she was carrying, and presumably seeing that it was filled out, nodded. "That's all I need from you guys. Who knows? Maybe my squad will be one of the ones that train you?" she mused, as she left the room.

I looked to the doctor. "Hey, doc! When will I get out of here?"

The doctor, obviously a son of Apollo, looked at a screen for a bit, before looking back at me. "You should be free to go within the week. You still have to recover from the poisoning, even though we got it out of your system."

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

I, along with Piper, Malcolm, Katie, Leo, and Will, were walking to the enlistment center. We saw military police patrols, in the form of walking squads or groups of patrol cars. There were many buildings which had been repurposed, and one of these was our destination. Originally, the most important military building in Propýrgio was known as the Empire State Building. It was where Olympus connected to Earth, and that still held true - you could still ride up to the 600th floor. Now, all of the other floors were for military use - training soldiers, making plans, and the other stuff necessary for running a military during a war. Essentially, it was now the Olympian Pentagon. The _actual_ Pentagon was under Titan control, but it wasn't used as their main nerve center.

Anyways, when we arrived at the Building, we were searched by military police, before being allowed into the first floor, which was where you would enlist. We were greeted by a man behind a desk. He looked to be middle-aged, with greying brown hair, kind brown eyes, and a simple beard.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"We would like to enlist as a squad, please," spoke Piper. I may be the leader, but she is better at talking.

"Of course! First of all, your names?"

After we told the man our names, he was able to pull up the dossiers they already had on us. We told him that the only thing we knew about who my divine parent was was that they were definitely not a goddess, as I had a mortal mother. Thinking about her made me sad, but I pushed it aside. I was the leader, after all. I couldn't afford to let those feelings distract me. Anyways, the man had me go through a test. It was fairly simple. I only had to put my hand into a device, and focus on using any powers I had. As I did so, I felt a strong tug in my gut. A loud beeping emanated from the machine.

The clerk was surprised. "According to the test, you're a son of Poseidon." As if to confirm his words, a holographic green trident appeared over my head, signifying Poseidon officially claiming me as his son.

"Well, now that we know your godly parent, we can finish up the enlistment."

And so we did. We chose our squad's name, the Hurricanes, in honor of my newly-discovered father. After all, Poseidon _was_ the Stormbringer, not just the god of the seas. After that, it was just listing our specialties. I was a natural swordsman, so the clerk wrote that down next to Leader on the form. Malcolm, true to his nature as a son of Athena, was listed as our strategist, but also our crossbowman. Leo was, of course, our blacksmith and machinist. Will specialized in healing, and Piper became our go-to talker. Katie, as she had been during our trek up the seaboard, was our pathfinder, using her nature powers to find or make ways for us to travel.

"Now that the form's all filled out, I'll just have to turn it in. You should get a message soon telling you when your training will start, and who you'll be training with."

"What's training like, exactly?" I asked.

"Well, it's three months long. For the first month, you'll be learning Greek techniques and how to use Greek equipment. After that, you'll be learning Roman techniques and equipment. For the final month, you'll be trained in how to combine what you've learned. At the end, you all choose what equipment you want to use. Good luck! Also, you, kid," he pointed at me, "you're probably going to have to go up to Olympus to speak to Zeus soon. Be prepared."

I smiled at him in thanks. "I will be."

* * *

 **A/N: So, whaddaya think? So far, I really only have the next four chapters planned out, and you can see what's gonna happen in them in this one, near the end. This is in opposition to CoLaD, where I already have some of Battle of the Labyrinth planned out.**

 **JarkosofTroy, signing off!**


End file.
